Bella Swan: A Serious Actress
by angelwing82419
Summary: Bella is a big up-an-coming Hollywood actress known for her more serious roles, what happens when she becomes determined to show the media a diferrent side of her?
1. Chapter 1: Another Serious Role

Okay so FYI I don't own anything but the plot line.

So here it is, tell me what you all think of it?

* * *

"No, no! You can't mean that. You can't! You said you loved, that we would always be together. Your lying!" I screamed at him.

"At the time I said that I meant it, I thought we were destined for one another. I was wrong. You are the way you are and I can't change that. I know that know." He said, his voice calm and collective, the look in his eyes pleading for me to just understand.

"You are going to find that someone some day. Your beautiful and funny and you always kept me on my toes but that just wasn't enough. I need someone that can love me back. Someone that…" He continued.

"Well…someone that just isn't you and for that I am sorry, I am truly sorry. Goodbye my love." And with that, he turned towards the door allowing himself one last look at me before he left for good.

I stumbled backwards against the fall and began to crumble. All my hard exterior was breaking. I fell to the ground, my head between my knees trying to gain composer but unable to achieve it. I slowly raised my head and whispered "But I do love you" and began to cry.

"CUT" My director yelled.

I stood up and wiped the eyeliner off my face with my hands. That was one of the most annoying things about my job. Every time there was a crying scene, I was always forced to wear massive amounts of makeup that was made to drip down my face when I started blinking quickly. It always burned and was a big hassle but it is a part of my job.

"Jessica?" I called out as I walked off set.

"Yes?" I heard someone answer from behind me. I turned to face my assistant who was more like a friend to me then anyone else.

"Hey do you know if we are going to do another take or are we done with this shot?" I asked her.

"Your done I think, by the way that was really good. I think that this is going to be your best movie to date. I mean it looked so real. Ohhhhh this is going to be great for your career! You might get a award. Oh I bet you will! The critics just love indie movies now! Oh my god I'm going to be friends with a-"

I loved Jessica don't get me wrong, I really love this girl but she just gets over excited sometimes. And when she gets this way she tends to go on and on and she just doesn't know when to shut up. It's even worse when it comes to me. She has been with me since the beginning, since I was a lowly no one. She was my assistant on my first T.V. appearance,.

It was only a guest starring role on a crime drama but it earned me a not only a Emmy nomination but a Golden Globe nomination as well. I didn't win either one but it jumped started my career.

I played a young girl who had been raped by her older brother and was deeply mentally disturbed as a result of it. It solidified me as a serious actress in the industry and I received a lot of job offers after that but they were always serious roles.

This role wasn't any different, I was playing a women who loved a man but didn't know how to show it. As a result she loses him but doesn't know how to let go which leads to her take the only way out she can find.

I love that I get serious roles, I really do. Many actors work in the industry for years before they get a chance to pursue a serious role. I have entered the acting field with a abundance of serious roles at my feet. I am very grateful for that but sometimes I just want to do something more like who I am.

I am a young 20 year old girl. I like to go out and have a good time. I am not this serious girl who cuts or anything like that. The media always makes me out to be like the characters I play and for once I would just like to show them a different side of me.

"Thanks Jess, if we are done can u help me get this god awful make-up off of me? Its making it hard to see" I asked her, I mean my eyes are starting to burn.

"Oh yeah! Of course! That's my job after all! Doing whatever I can to make your life easier." She replied enthusiastically.

"Sweetie, you know I don't just think of you as my assistant right? You're my friend too hun" Sometimes I feel like Jessica thinks she is just my assistant. We don't go out together a lot but she is still like the closest thing I have to a real friend.

"Thanks Bella!" She replied. I think she didn't realize that I thought of her that way.

"Hey Jess, do u want to go out tonight? We can go to that new night club that open down the street from my new condo." I feel like I need to show her we really are friends. Plus it would be good for my image to be seen doing something less serious.

"Yeah! Oh my what am I going to wear. Ohhhh I'm so excited!" I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"You know what Jess. Why don't you head home early for the day. Then you can get ready for tonight. Want to meet at my place around 7 and then we can go grab some dinner before we hit the club?"

"Yeah that would be awesome Bella! Are you sure you don't need me?" She was so sweet, she always is thinking of me.

"Of course, I can handle myself for a few hours!"

"Okay then, I will make a reservation for us around 7:30 at Ku Lah Tao."

"That would be great, now go get ready I will be fine" I have wanted to go to that place for months, I love Asian food. Its so delicious!

"Bye Bella! See you in a couple hours!" She was so excited. I love that girl, she is so adorable!

I made my way over to my dressing room to wash my make-up off and get out of my wardrobe so I can head home for the day.

"Bella wait up!" I turned to find my sweet costar Jake attempting to catch up with me.

"What's up Jakey?"

"Not much just seeing if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Ohhhh not again. Jake was a sweet heart but I just didn't see him that way. That didn't mean he didn't see me that way. I wanted to be friends with him but it was hard to do when he had something else in mind.

"Ummmm Jake I am going out with Jess tonight." He saw that I was rejecting him and his face began to fall. I felt so bad that I just had to invite him "But you can tag along if you want" His face brightened immediately.

"That would be great Bella!"

"We are going to meet at my condo around 7 then get some dinner and hit the new club that just opened, that okay?"

"That sounds great!" His big goofy grin was adorable "I cant wait to see your condo, wow that sounds creepier then I meant it too."

"Well I gotta jet, see you tonight Jake!" As I walked away I heard Jake yell. "Bye Bella!" I couldn't help but grin. After I got to my dressing room I grabbed my Iphone and quickly selected Jessica's number from my contact list. She answered the on the first ring.

"Hey Bella" her voice rang through the speakers.

"Hey Jess, Can you do me a favor?" I was hoping this wouldn't be a problem.

"Of course Bella, what is it?"

"Would you mind adding a couple other people to our reservation?" I really hoped she could squeeze a few more in.

"Sure, how many?"

"Can you add three more?"

"No problem, I will call right now?"

"Thanks Jess" Tonight would be interesting, I wonder what it would have in store for us.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Time!

So as you know Stephanie owns everything but the plot line.

So here is chapter 2, tell me what you think.

* * *

"Coming" The yelled. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my torso, then made my way over to the door. I was running late. I answered the door to find a shocked Jake. He looked hansome as ever in faded jeans button down and vest.

"Sorry Jake. I'm running late!" I told him as I found Jake's eye tracing up and down my body. "Come on in, you can have a seat in the living room while I finish getting ready" He nodded completely speechless.

I went into my closet and grabbed a black lace bra and boy shorts combination. Once those were on I put on my favorite pair of brown metallic leggings and oversized pocketed tank top. I slipped on some gold paten leather heels. After throwing on a couple of necklaces on I made my way to my vanity. After applying eyeliner, mascara, and grey eye shadow, my smoky look was completed.

I rejoined Jake in the living room to find that Jessica was here too. She looked gorgeous in a crème eye lit lace dress and tan pumps.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hey Bella" They said in unison

"So who else are we waiting for Bells?" Jake asked me.

"Oh just two of my friends" Ding-Dong "That must be them now" I made my way over to the door. When I opened it I found my besties. Jasper and Rosalie smiled at me and both gave me a hug. I led them inside to make introductions.

"Jake and Jessica, this is Jasper" I said indicating that the guy to my left in the skinny jeans and plaid button down was him "And this is Rosalie" I pointed to the blonde beauty on my right. She was as stunning as ever in a black tight strapless dress.

"Oh my god!" Jessica screeched.

"Bella we know who they are, I don't think anyone in America doesn't know who they are!" Jasper chuckled. I assume he was referring to the fact that Rosalie was the face of Victoria Secret and Jasper was a highly successful musician.

"Okay so, should we make to the place then? They agreed and we headed down to the parking garage to pick our rides. It ended being me and Jess in my orange Audi R8, Jasper, Rose, and Jake in Jaspers classic mustang.

We arrived at the restaurant a little late but were seated immediately. We spent the first couple of minutes going over the menu and picking what we wanted to order. After that we settled into a pleasant conversation.

"So yeah, my new album drops next month and then I have to spend the next month promoting it….that is the one part about my job I can't stand. I feel like I am selling out. You know? It's like such a waste. I love music and that's what I got in this industry to do, to create good music. I didn't pick this profession to have all these people asking me about my love like and other private things." Jasper told us.

"I get that man. Every time I promote a movie I get the same thing. You know what the worst part is though? The rumors, I can't stand that!" Jake informed us.

" Wow I feel like the only one here who doesn't know anything about that" Jessica said frowning. I knew she was beginning to feel left out.

"Believe me when I say, you don't want it" Jake told her and everyone nodded their heads.

"Like Jess you know how much I hate the way the media make me out." I told her.

"Oh yeah remember when they reported that you tried to kill yourself when in reality u were in the hospital cause u sprained your ankle?" Rosalie asked.

"Or when they said she was so depressed she hadn't gotten out of bed in three weeks?" Jasper added.

"Ugggghhhhhh guys don't remind me. I don't understand why they think I'm so depressed." I said exasperated.

"I mean maybe it's the roles you pick?' Jake suggested. Rosalie, Jasper, and Jessica exchanged a look because they knew the mistake Jake had just made.

"You think I want to always be the depressed dramatic girl? Don't you think I want to do something more laid back and fun? I hate being that girl who everyone thinks can only do the serious stuff. I just never get offered anything else. I never get a chance to prove I can do more!" I all but shouted.

"Woahhhh I'm sorry, don't bite my head off" Jake defended himself

"I'm sorry Jakey, It's just that I would kill to have some of the opportunities you get." I stated, Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I have actually been thinking about pursuing acting in addition to my music" Jasper told us, obviously uncomfortable. I think he was nervous about telling us and he was trying to gauge our reactions.

"I think that's great Jasper! Why don't you come with me to my meeting with my manager tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Bella are you sure you wouldn't mind?" He asked me.

"Its absolutely no problem." I reassured him.

"How do you two feel about doing T.V.?" Jake asked us.

"I have no problem with it, as long as it is a role I like." I told him.

"I honestly would like to act in any way I can at this point. I mean I have no experience so it would be great to have something right now!" Jasper told us.

"Well I can't promise anything but I am doing this new show for the CW, it's this teenage drama about the lives of spoiled teens in Atlanta. There are still a couple of leads roles opened. I could see if I could get you both auditions if you would like" He told us. This is the kind of thing I have been looking for. It would finally be my chance to show a different side.

"That would be amazing Jakey!" I exclaimed!

"Yeah man that would be cool!" Jasper agreed.

We got our bill and began making our way over to the club. The whole way there I had a huge grin on my face because I knew that this could be a huge turning point for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Hugs

Ookay so shockingly enough I don't own anything but the plot line.

I want to thank converse42 for her awesome review. Come on people, follow her example!

* * *

"Bella Swan, over here! Is it true you just got out of rehab?" Snap, Snap, Snap. You have got to be kidding me, rehab? I haven't heard that one before.

"Jasper Whitlock, your popular single **Burned by Your Fire **is currently topping the charts. Is it true that it is based on your past romance with fellow singer Maria?" I saw Jasper rolling his eyes behind me.

"Jacob Black is it true you are still seeing you're the The Beast costar Leah Clearwater?" Jacob slowly shook his head. As we entered the club we could here more questions by the paparazzi being shouted at as but we continued to ignore them. We all learned long ago never to actually answer any questions by the paparazzi,, they will just take your answers and twist them until they have a satisfying story.

After entering the club we were escorted to the VIP room where we had more privacy. We grabbed a secluded table and ordered some drinks. Everyone but me was over 21 but I wasn't yet they still served me. It wasn't just here, it was everywhere. This was still an aspect of showbiz that I was getting used to.

"So Rosalie what do you have on your plate lately?" I asked her.

"Uhhh not really that much. I have a Victoria Secret shoot in a week. Then I'm walking in Thailand's fashion week next month. I have a Calvin Klein shoot a week after that but I'm pretty open." She said shrugging.

"Must be nice to be so free" Jasper said with a grimace obviously remembering all the promoting that is coming up for him.

The song Sex on Fire bean to play through the speakers instantly exciting me.

"Ohhh jasper I love this song, will you dance with me?" I asked

"Sure Bella" I led him to the dance floor and we started dancing. Some drunk guy bumped into us spilling his drink on Jasper. This pissed him off, and anyone who knows Jasper knows that he has a temper. They began arguing. Jasper pushed him. I got in between them in a effort to try and break them up. That was the first time I got a look at the guy.

He looked familiar. He had this messy bronze sex hair that just screamed I spent hours gelling my hair in order to make it look like I just rolled out of bed. He had this tight white t-shirt and ripped jeans that he knew how to pull off and he knew it. Everything about this guy screamed cocky.

"Break it up guys, come on Jasper. The song is over." I yelled after tarring my eyes away from the familiar face. I dragged Jasper back to our table.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Rosalie asked him, knowing full aware he was upset and what happened when he was.

"Nothin, lets just go." We all stood up and collected our items. We knew better hen to question Jasper when he was upset. We made our way out of the club and back to my place. We all settled down in my living room.

"So Jake, were you serious about those roles on your new show?" I asked, I really wanted this and I wanted it to be for real.

"If you want me to Bella, I would love to. I can text my manager now and he can talk to the producers" He told me. I looked over at the clock, it was almost one a.m.

"Isn't it a little late to be doing that?" I asked him. I mean I wouldn't want someone texting me this late.

"Nahhh the man never sleeps. It's fine." He told me with a chuckle.

"Well unlike your manager, I do sleep. I am gunna call it quits guys. I have shooting tomorrow so I have to be well rested. Jake don't stay up too late, remember we have to be on set by 9 tomorrow morning" I warned him "You guys are welcome to crash here if you'd like. There is a guest bedroom down the hall from the kitchen and there are some blankets and pillows in that cabinet" I gestured to the one in the corner of the living room "if anyone wants to crash on the couch."

"Bella is right I better get going, don't want to be late for filming tomorrow. Our director is a harass." Jake said as he stood.

"I better go too Bella, I have to be on set the same time as you too" Angela informed me.

"I gotta go to, doing the **Today Show **tomorrow morning." Jasper said with a sigh.

'Well if everyone else is leaving, I guess I will leave too." Rose said obviously disappointed.

I walked everyone out and hugged them goodbye. Jacob hugged a little longer then necessary but what else was new.

Once everyone was gone, I slipped out of my night clothes and into some boxers and a t-shirt. I went over to my sink and scrubbed my make-up off then climbed into bed.

I closed my eyes but sleep didn't seem to come. My mind kept coming back to the same thing. Who was that guy who pissed Jasper off? Why did he look so familiar? Who was he? And why the hell could I not stop thinking about him?


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee Pick Me Ups

After what felt like five minutes of sleep, I awoke to the obnoxious sound of my alarm. Unfortunately, it was playing some top 40's station. Most popular music got on my nerves. Other then Jasper's music most pop music today had no soul or meaning. It always was about empty sex and meaningless threesomes. That was not something I wanted to wake-up to but none the less, I currently had the sounds of Christina Aguilera's voice in my ear. I switched it off and climbed out of bed.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, cut it in half, and cut it in the toaster, then I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. After putting some toothpaste on it I began bushing my teeth. Afterwards I washed my face. I heard the sound of the toaster pop up so I went back into the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and some cream cheese and spread it over my toasted bagel. It looked delicious.

Bagel's were like my vice. They were awful for you but I just couldn't say no. I took my now complete bagel and began to devour it. As always a instant smile lit up my face for it was scrumptious.

After my bagel was gone I went back to my room, fully satisfied.

I went into my closet and stripped my sleeping clothes off and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper. I grabbed a pink pok-a-dot bra and panties set and put them on. Then I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans.

I got them before I became famous so they were designer and they weren't expensive like the other jeans that lined my closet. They were just some cheep jeans I got at the mall in high school. The had small rips in both knees and were faded for long term use but they were still perfect to me.

Then it was time to choose a shirt. I decided to be comfortable today and wear just a plain black tank top with a cut-off oversized sweatshirt over it.

I walked over to me shoe rack and grabbed my black converse low tops and slid them on. Then I was ready to go.

I walked back into my bedroom and grabbed my new Juice tote. Then I walked over to my desk and unplugged my iphone from its charger and put it in my bag as well as the ray bans next to it.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized I still had some time to spare. I decided I would make a stop at star bucks on the way to the studio.

After reaching the garage I decided to take my orange Jeep Wrangler. I slid into the front seat and I was off. It was only a 5 minute drive to star bucks but I still felt the need to plug my ipod into the car and listen to my sweet music with it. Within minutes I was there. I slid my sunglasses on in hopes of not being recognized.

As I waited in line I looked around because I could feel someone staring at me. I finally found the face that eyes belonged too. It was a male with sunglasses on, sitting in the corner. No one would notice him it wasn't for his vibrant bronze hair. Something about him seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.

I was next in line so I stepped up to the counter and ordered myself and Jessica a coffee. I sat at a table as I waited for my order to be completed. I took my phone out to check the time. It was 8:30. It was a ten minute drive to the studio, which mean I had to go soon. As if the barista had read my mind, he called my order which I quickly collected.

As I made my way to my car I felt eyes on me once again but when I turned around no one was to be found.

I shook my head, I was beginning to get too paranoid. Once inside my car, I put Jessica's and my drinks in the cup holders then pulled out.

Traffic was light so I made it to the studio with time to spare. As I walked on to set I took out my Iphone and texted Jessica.

_**To: Jessica**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Hey Jess, meet me in my dressing room. I brought coffee! **__**J**_

_**Love, **_

_**Bella**_

I put my phone back into my bag and headed over to wardrobe where they picked out my outfit for the last scene I would be in for this film. It was also the most difficult and dramatic. If I didn't perform this scene just right, the movie would be ruined. I was nervous

Wardrobe decided to put me into some ripped up jeans and a white thermal long sleeve t-shirt. After that I headed off to hair and make-up. On my way there I got a text back from Jessica.

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Jessica**_

_**Hey Bella! I'm just on the phone with your manager right now.**_

_**I'm just coordinating your meeting with her for this afternoon.**_

_**Thanks Bella! I will meet you there as soon as I finish up this call.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica**_

Oh I wonder if she told my manager Angela that Jasper would be joining me today.

_**To: Jessica**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Thanks Jess, did you tell he that Jasper would be joining me today.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

The make-up artists put on copious amounts of black eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, and thick mascara. They also put this pale white foundation on me. It made me look like I was sick and malnourished. It was a shocking contrast with my eye make-up. Just as the artist finished up with my make-up, my phone rang. I pulled it out. It was a text from Jessica.

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Jessica**_

_**Oh no! Bella I didn't. I totally forgot. I'm so stupid. I must be**_

_**Like the worst assistant ever! Do you want me to call her back?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jessica**_

Poor Jess, she must be kicking herself. She hates messing up, she always thinks that she is letting me down on something. I texted her back.

_**To: Jessica**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Jess it's totally fine. I can tell her. I'm just sitting here **_

_**in hair and make-up. I don't have much else to do. I will **_

_**see you in my dressing room soon. They are almost done here.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

After sending the message the message off to Jessica I selected Angela's name from the contact list.

_**To: Angela Weber**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Hey so about my meeting today. I am bringing someone with me**_

_**that I would like you to meet. He is my good friend, Jasper Whitlock. **_

_**He is a famous and well known for his song writing, singing and guitar**_

_**talent but he would like to try acting as well. I was hoping you could **_

_**represent him.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

There, now that was done I could see what my hair stylist was doing to my hair. I looked up to find it a huge mess. I would find this shocking but I should have known they would want me looking frazzled and wild for my last scene.

After they finished I walked over to my dressing room. I found Jessica smiling and waiting for me when I opened the door. I handed her the coffee I got her and sat down on my couch.

"Last night was fun, thanks for inviting me!" She said bouncing.

"No problem Jess, I thought it was fun too." I told her

She smiled and then she switched into business mode.

"Since you are filming your last scene today, so they are going to let us take off early. I figured we could grab some lunch. Jasper can meet us there if he is available then we can all head over to your meeting." She told me.

"Thanks Jess, I will ask him" I told her

|"Got any place in mind that you want to eat at?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"Hmmmm….how about a café or bistro?" I asked.

"Sure we can do that, how about Nouvelle Bistro? It is around where Angela's office is." She told me.

"That sounds perfect!" I told her, then I took my Iphone out and texted Jasper.

_**To: Jasper Whitlock**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Hey Jazz! So I was wondering if you wanted to join Angela**_

_**and I for lunch before we head over to my meeting with my manager.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

Right as I went to put my phone away, Jasper texted back.

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Jasper Whitlock**_

_**Yeah that sounds great Bella, thanks for including me. What is **_

_**the place?**_

_**Peace, Love, and Music,**_

_**Jasper**_

I smiled only Jasper would end text like that.

_**To: Jasper Whitlock**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**No problem, it's called Nouvelle Bistro. I have never heard of it but **_

_**Jessica says that it is good and near my manager, Angela's office.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

Once again Jasper texted back immediately.

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Jasper Whitlock**_

_**Yeah I know the place, want to meet around 1?**_

_**Peace, Love, and Music,**_

_**Jasper**_

Jasper always knows every place. Chicks really are into Jasper because he has this whole tortured artist thing going on. He has the classic car, the soulful music, the random outburst. He always has a date with a new girl so he takes them to all the new places around town

_**To: Jasper Whitlock**_

_**From: Bella Swan**_

_**Sounds great. I will see you then : ) **_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

I heard my name being called on set and I slipped my phone in my bag, took another sip of my coffee, and walked out toward set with Jessica at my heels.

I felt my nerves rising again. I knew the whole movie was riding on this, on me.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Voice I Long to Hear

Okay so you guys are officially the best reviews in the world! To answer converse42's question no, its actually based on one of my friends. I based most of his character on my friend. He is that moody musician just like Jasper and he always signs his texts like that.

Don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

Sitting in the tub trembling with the phone in my hands, I dialed the number I knew by heart. The phone rang and rang but the voice I longed to hear only filled my ears as a pre-recorded one.

"Hey guys its David, do your thing after the beep!" Rang out followed by the beep.

After a sharp in-take of breathe I spoke the words I needed to say so desperately.

"David…" I broke out in a sob, just hearing his name caused me pain. I started again. " David, I ummm, I just wanted to say that I love you." I started sniffing again "I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that, you are my life and my soul. Without you I am lost and…this is the only way I know to be found again."

"So I love you and…goodbye." I concluded. I pressed end and slowly lowered the phone from my ear until it was in front of me. I started at it for a few seconds then chucked it at the wall in front of me. It shattered on contact.

I turn to my left and starred at the tub shelf for what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes. Then slowly I extended my arm towards it and picked up my razor. I brought it close to my body and just stared at it. A single tear dripped down my face and I closed my eyes.

"CUT!" Screamed the director.

I stood up and set the razor down. The crew began clapping and I blushed. I was done with the movie. The only scene left would be a montage of David, Jake's character, and his life after my character is gone.

I walked over to my dressing room. I washed my face and threw on my regular clothes.

Knock knock!

"Come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open and close shut. I turned around and I saw Jessica. She smiled at me.

"You ready to go?" She asked me

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I told her.

I grabbed my Iphone and opened the waiting message. It was from my manager Angela.

_**To: Bella Swan**_

_**From: Angela Weber **_

_**I am looking forward to meeting Mr. Whitlock and **_

_**have some exciting news for you as well. I will see you**_

_**at our meeting.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Angela**_

After reading this I slipped my phone back into my bag and stood up.

I smiled at Jessica and said "Ready"

* * *

I know, I know its short! Please don't bite my head off! I promise I will upload another chapter tonight and it will be a lot longer!


	6. Chapter 6: The Penthouse

"Your baby, baby blue eyes! Stay with me by my side, until the morning through the night!" I sang along with my car speakers. I noticed Jessica looking at me from the passenger seat.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, its just that I've never heard you sing before and you have a really good voice! Bella why haven't you ever recorded? Ohhhhh Bella you should record a CD!" She all but yelled. I looked away and blushed.

"Um…singings not really my thing. I would be way to nervous to perform in front of people." I explained to her. Little did she know when it came singing I have the worst stage fright you will ever see.

"Oh well, you should still think about it" She mused. I pulled into the parking lot of the bistro and found the closest parking spot to the entrance. Jess and I exited the car and made our way to the front door. We seated immediately.

"Looks like we beat Jasper" I mused while skimming the menu.

"Not by long" I heard a voice behind me state. I turned to find classic Jasper. He had some ripped up jeans and tight white v-neck on. He completed his look with his favorite pair of DC skater shoes.

"Well look who made it after all" I teased him. He grabbed a seat next in between me and Jessica.

"You miss me?" He asked me.

"Oh so badly. I mean its been less then 24 hours but I was crying on the inside the whole time" I said while rolling my eyes quite obviously. He chuckled.

"So Bella has a secret!" Jessica blurted out. I glared at her. I knew where this was going and I didn't like it.

"Don't even" I warned her. She giggled.

"What's the big secret?" Jasper asked glancing between us.

"Well…" Jessica started, she glanced at me with a smile. "Bella can sing, and she is good! We were in the car on the way here listening to music and Bella started singing along." Jessica said bouncing. I could tell she had been wanting to tell him since she realized I wasn't awful.

"Wait…Bella?" He said in disbelief "Bella acts, not sings!" Jasper continued. He just couldn't fathom me doing something more then acting.

"Yeah, she is really good!" Jessica was so excited that she could barely contain herself.

"No I'm not…lets talk about something else." I was desperate to change the subject. Anything else would be more comfortable then this.

"Umm okay sure…" I could tell Jasper was still trying to process this. "So are you sure its alright for me to tag along to your meeting?" He asked again.

"Oh absolutely" I reassured him "She told me she was looking forward to meeting you. I think she will be willing to represent you"

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening, its so quick!" He said beginning to look frazzled.

"I know but that's a good thing right" I asked him "You do want to do this right…?" I asked him again beginning to think he didn't really want this.

"Oh of course I do" He told me "I'm just surprised that's all" He told me with a smile.

"Good, shall we order?" I asked. They nodded. We spent the next hour talking and eating. To my annoyance, Jasper and Jessica managed to keep bringing the conversation back to the fact I had a voice. Jasper kept trying to get me to sing with him which got Jessica all excited.

"Check please?" We asked our waiter. He nodded and went to get it. He was back within moments with it and Jasper quickly snatched it up immediately.

"Jasper…" I started to scold him.

"Yes Bells?" He asked me pretending to be oblivious to what I was about to start.

"You know we are going to split the bill right?" I told him. He just shook his head, inserted his credit card, and handed it back to the waiter.

"Fine, then I pay for lunch next. K?" I replied.

"Of course Bella" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Something about that twinkle led me to believe he wouldn't be giving in that easy. I rolled my eyes and stood up as Jasper finished signing the check.

"Come on lets go meet Angela, she's waiting for us." I told him. We made our way to the parking lot but decided to take our separate cars and Jasper would just follow us.

Me and Jessica climbed into my car. I turned around and glared at her.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her in a unpleasant tone.

She just smiled innocently and replied "I don't know what your talking about." She told me.

"Oh don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you tell Jasper!" I yelled.

"Bella, you have an amazing voice. You just need a little push." She told me.

"I get that you want me to pursue it but its my choice. I am choosing to leave it alone and you need to respect that." I told her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She told me pouting. Now I felt bad. She looked like a kicked puppy.

"Jess, I know you mean well but its just not something I want right now" I told her. She smiled weakly at me and I smiled back.

We took off and just as Jessica said, we were there within minutes. I climbed out of the car and Jessica did the same. Jasper pulled into the spot next to us and slid out. We walked into the building and climbed onto the elevator. I pressed the penthouse button. Jasper gave me a look.

"What?" I asked him.

"The penthouse, really?" He asked me.

"Oh shut up, she is a excellent agent. I rarely have a free period of time. She makes sure I always have work." I defend to him.

"Oh I don't doubt that." he told me.

We stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the reception desk.

"Hey Mike, we have a appointment with Angela. Can you let her know we have arrived?" I asked the man sitting at the reception desk,

"Of course Bella! Just one moment" He told me nodding his head profusely. He walked over to the door and knocked then stepped inside. He was back a moment later.

"She will see you know Bella." He said with a smile. I walked into the room, Jasper and Jessica at my heels.

"Angela its great to see you!" I told the women standing at her desk.

"You too Bella, how have you been?" She asked me after giving me a quick hug.

"Cant complain." I told her. "And you? How is Ben doing?" Ben was Angela's husband, they have been married two years now. They were high school sweethearts and the most perfect couple you will ever meet.

" Good we are great actually." She told me.

"This is my friend Jasper" I told her gesturing to Jasper beside me. She nodded.

" It is nice to meet you Mr. Whitlock. So here is what I would like to do. I am going to have my meeting with Bella as planned then I would like to meet with you afterwards and discuss opportunities and deal with contracts and such. How does that sound to you?" She asked him.

"Umm sounds great but I will need my lawyer to be present if you don't mind. He doesn't allow me to sign contracts without him present." He informed Angela.

"Of course, that is no problem." She told him.

"Jasper, why don't you get a hold of your lawyer while I meet with Angela? Then you can come over to my place when you finish up here?" I asked him.

"That sounds perfect, I'm going to take this call outside though if you don't mind." He told us.

"No problem." Angela told him.

"Bye Jasper." I called out as he exited the room.

" Alright, so Bella.." Angela started. "I understand that you have just completed **David & Jane: A Common Love Story **am I correct?" She asked me.

"Yup, we actually shot my last scene earlier today." I informed her.

" Good that will leave your calendar more open. So as you know, you will be required to tour and promote the movie as dictated by the contract. I have attempted to keep it light though. We will go on a couple talk shows, one or two radio shows, and walk a few red carpets. Are you okay with that?" She asked me.

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?" I told her

"That's true, your contract forces you to. So lets talk new projects. You have gotten a couple of movie offers. The first about a girl with a abusive mother and another about a teenager being hunted by a psychopathic killer. Any of those interest you?" She asked me.

"Ughhh more serious roles! Cant I do something fun for a change?" I begged her.

"Actually yes you can. Earlier today I received a offer for you to star along side quite a few big names in a teenage drama. it's a T.V. show but it sounds like what you have been wanting to do." She told me. Looks like Jacob had come through for me after all.

"Really? That would be amazing!" I exclaimed

"So you would be interested then?" She asked me. She knew me well enough by now to know that of course I would be interested. I was surprised she even had to ask!

"Most definitely!" I reassured her.

"Good then lets talk specifics!" She said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: One Chance

Hey amazzzzzing readers! Here's the next chapter. Read and review and you'll be my favorites!

Don't own anything here but the plot!

* * *

"Okay so the premise is about these teenage rich kids living in downtown New York. It will cover the basics of drugs, alcohol, partying, relationships, hook-ups, one night stands, and other teenage drama. How does that sound?" She asked me.

"Perfect, I am hoping that this will finally enlighten the media that I am a still a young girl and not some old junkie like they seem to think I am." I told her.

"Exactly!" She agreed.

"So who else will be in this show?" I asked her. I knew that it would be a ensemble cast and I was interested in who else I would be working with other then Jacob Black.

"Well there will be some acting veterans should as Jacob Black, Alice Brandon, Leah Clearwater, and Emmet Cullen. Then we have a new addition to the acting scene. You may have heard of him. His name is Edward Cullen. He's Emmet Cullen's brother. He's been living in Britain as a musician for a while. He is actually very successful in the rock scene. He has had some number one hits." She told me.

"Sounds like a great cast, I am looking forward to working with them. When will production start?" I asked her, excited to get to work on this new project.

"Well first things first, we need to set up a appointment to sign some paperwork." She told me.

"Of course, when will we be able to do that?" I asked her.

"Well as early as tomorrow I hear, they are anxious to begin production. The show is set to premiere this coming fall." She explain to me. I was shocked they set it to start so soon.

"Really, that doesn't give us much time for pre and post production." I pondered.

"That is why they are so anxious. They want to get it on the fall docket because they want to launch it as their new prime show. With so many big names they want it to be highly successful."

"I see…" I mulled it over. This would make my life hectic for the next few months. "So this will mean I will mean I will be promoting the movie and filming at the same time?" I asked her beginning to feel unsure.

"Yes…" She hesitated " and they will probably also require you to do a little promoting for the show too once it gets a little closer to the air time" She told me

"So they expect us all to drop everything to get a show ready to air in two months…? I asked her. I just couldn't fathom what the studio was asking us to do here.

"Yes but I'm sure we can make it work." She told me.

"How? How are we suppose to make this work?" I asked her. I was beginning to panic. This was my one shot to do something different for a change and now it looked like I was going to have to give it up because of my prior commitments. I couldn't believe this!

"Well Jacob will be on the show and his contract also requires him to promote right beside you. He is doing it so I am sure you can too." She told me.

"She's right" Jessica chimed in. "If Jacob can do it, so can you. This is your one opportunity to show the media you aren't just a serious actress." She told me. I thought about it and realized they were right.

"Okay I will do it" I said with a smile.

"Great! I will text you later with the details about the meeting tomorrow." She told me.

"Thanks Angela." I told her.

"Also, if we sign into the contract I have been told there will be a pre-production meeting next week."

"Works for me!" I reassures her.

"I will see you tomorrow then Bella!"

I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Bye Ang!" I told her then me and Jessica left.

* * *

It's short, I know. Don't hate me! I feel bad about it being so short so I will give you a little hint for what the next chapter has in store.

So we will get a glipse at Jasper's meeting with Angela. We will also get a glipse at a pre-production meeting with all the cast of Bella's new show.


	8. Chapter 8: Call me Eric

Okay so I know you guys have heard this so many times already but I don't own anything but the plot line!

* * *

JPOV

"Hey man, so remember when you told me not to sign anything unless you were here?" I asked Eric.

"Yeah, you didn't sign anything did you?" Eric responded.

"No, nodon't get your panties in a jumble." I told him, Eric is my friend, kinda, but he can be such a tight-ass sometimes.

"Then why are you calling me on this lovely afternoon Jasper?" He asked me irritated.

"Cause if you don't get your ass down here in twenty, I will be." I told him.

"Jasper, don't even think about it Whitlock, I will be there as soon as I can." He told me.

"Better hurry…" I teased him. He hung up on me.

"Well that was very gentlemanly" I grumbled.

As I waited, I took a seat on a bench out in the hall of the office. I slid my ipod into my ears and submersed myself into my world of music.

It felt like only seconds later when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Bella staring down at me. I smiled and took the buds out.

"Done?" I asked her.

"Yup, you can head on in." She told me.

I coiled my ipod up and slid it into my pocket. I stood and gave Bella a hug.

"See you later at your place?" I asked her, making sure our plans for this evening were still on.

"Of course see you later." She said while she walked away with Jessica following her as usual.

I knocked on the office door. I distant voice from inside yelled, "Come in…" I took her advice, opened the door, and walked through it.

Just like before, she was standing at her desk,.

"Take a seat Mr. Whitlock" She told me, her hand gesturing to the seats in front of her. "I was under the impression we would have someone else joining us." She expressed.

"Yup, Mr. Legal man is on his way." I told her.

"Well then while we wait, why don't we go over what my game plan for you would be. Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall." I told her.

"So here is what I'm thinking. We introduce the public to you with a few guest star roles. I would put in the contracts a option to add you permanently of course but I think this will allow you to balance acting with your singing career. This will also give you the credibility to land a more prominent role on next years fall docket. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds like you know what your doing…." I started but stopped as I heard a knock at the door and stopped.

"Yes?" Angela called out. The door opened to reveal Eric. He walked over to Angela's desk.

"Hello my name is Eric Yorkie. I am Jasper's lawyer. It is a pleasure to meet." He told her as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yorkie." She told him with a smile.

"Oh, please call me Eric." He told her.

"Well Eric, I was just going over the strategy I would use to represent him." She told him.

"And what strategy would that be?" He asked her.

"For the time being I would set him up with a few guest starring roles in order to introduce him to the public as a actor. This would get him the credibility he would need to gain a more permanent spot on next years fall docket. After he spends a year or so on T.V. we would talk movie deals." She told him.

"What about his musical obligations?" Ericasked her.

"That's the beauty of this set up, doing guest star roles would give him the flexibility to balance the singing and the acting." She explained to him.

"Well as long as it doesn't interfere with prior obligations, things sound good. Have you drawn up a contract yet." He asked her.

"I have a soft copy ready now." She told us. A soft copy…? What the hell was that.

"Great, me and my client will look it over and get back to you." He told her.

"Okay, I'm aware of how stupid I am about to sound, but what exactly is a soft copy?" I asked them.

"Well it means that she has drawn up a contract and we will look over it and change anything that needs to be changed and then send it back to her in order for her to draw up a final copy. That will be the copy that you sign." Eric informed me.

"Ahhh…gotcha" I grumbled, I felt like a idiot. Angela went to her desk and picked up a folder and handed it to Eric.

"Well thank you for your time Ms. Weber." Jasper said while shaking Angela's hand.

"I look forward to hearing from you soon." Angela replied.

"Bye Angela." I said as we exited the room.

"Good-bye Jasper." I heard from a voice behind me.

Once we reached the parking lot, me and Eric went our separate ways. I got into my car and started my drive to Bella's.

* * *

Okay so please don't hurt me. I know its short and didn't include the pre-production meeting.

I'm sorry! Oh and I am working on the next chapter right now. I will upload the chapter tomorrow.

The more you review the faster I may type *Hint, Hint*


	9. Chapter 9: The Hair

Okay so sorry but as much as it pains me to say I don't own anything but the plot :(

Review and I will love you forever!

* * *

"Ouch! Ouch! Shit, that hurts!" I yelled out as my finger touched the scorching sheet. I set the hot cookie sheet down and ran over to the faucet. Just as I turned on the water I heard the door bell ring.

"Just a minute!" I called out. I quickly ran my finger unde the water quickly and wrapped it in a paper towel. I ran over to the door and opened it to find jasper.

"Hey Bells" He said with a smile.

"Hey Jasper!" I said excited to see him.

"What the hell did u do now?" He asked me eying my hand.

"Well I was making cookies and it slipped. Opps!" I said. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Only you Bella, only you!" He said with a chuckle.

"So, come on in!" I said welcoming him.

"Thanks so where are these cookies?" He asked me, obviously wanting some.

"Help yourself, they're in the kitchen. Be careful though, they are really hot, obviously." I told him gesturing to my finger.

"Thanks Bells, that's a bad burn. You should get a band-aid for it." He told me.

"Your right. While you get your cookies, I think I will do just that." He nodded his head. I walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet where the band-aids were located.

As I walked back to the kitchen, I found Jasper eating his cookies by the counter.

"So how did your meeting go?" I asked him.

"Alright, she will be representing me, my lawyer is looking over the contracts as we speak." He told me.

"That's awesome Jasper!" I told him. I was so happy for him. I knew he wanted this and now he was getting it!

"It is huh?" He said with a shrug. I couldn't believe he was done playing this.

"Oh shut up Jasper, you know u are stoked!" I lectured him.

"Really? I am?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yes you are, your just trying to downplay it to seem cool." I explained to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Bella…" He told me. "So how did your meeting go?" He asked me attempting to change the subject. I decided to give in.

"Good actually. Do you remember the show Jake told us about?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You mean the one about spoiled rich kids?" He asked me.

"Yup, I got an offer to play as one of the leads!" I exclaimed.

"Really Bells? That's great! I know how much you have been wanting to do this for a while!" He told me.

"Yup! I sign contracts tomorrow and then meet with the cast for a pre-production meeting!" I explained to him.

"Cool, what do you do at one of those meetings?" He asked me.

"Well I will meet the rest of the cast and probably read a few lines with them, the director will explain what he wants from us and the show, and then he will give us our filming schedules." I listed. There was so much to do at this meeting, it was hard to simplify.

"Gotcha" He said obviously uninterested. Me and Jasper spent the night watching bad T.V. It was actually a lot of fun. He ended up spending the night. When I woke up the next morning, I walked into the kitchen and began making us breakfast. I was in the mood for waffles, so waffles it was.

"Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep." My phone rang. I grabbed my phone. The caller I.D. read Jessica.

"Hey Jess! What's up?" I asked her.

"Ummm. Bella your in the media again." She told me hesitating. Oh god, not again…

"What? What now?" I asked her exasperated.

"Its not soooo bad. Not the usual at least…" She told me.

"Wait, what do you mean not the usual? What have they concocted now?" I asked her. I was preparing myself for the worst.

"Well its not to bad. They just have some pictures from the dinner with all of us, a few from the club, and some from lunch yesterday." She told me.

"Oh well what is the problem then?" I asked her. I was getting confused.

"Well…it's the headline that I think will upset you." She explained.

"Okay…" I hesitated. "What is the headline?" I asked her.

"Romance in the Air." She told me.

"I don't understand…" I told her.

"The article goes on to say that you and Jasper have been spotted at different locations around the city. An eyewitness at the club they attended said the couple were dancing together and looked quite close." She read.

"Damn." I said simply.

"I know. Angela has contacted me asking how we want to respond to this." She told me.

"What are our options?" I asked her.

"Well Angela can release a press statement saying that you two are just friends or we can confirm the rumor that something is going on. There is also the option that we could respond with no comment." She explained to me.

"How about you say we are just friends and I will make a effort to stay out of the public eye" I told her.

"Sounds good." Jessica told me "I will call Angela right now to relay the news." She told me.

"Thanks! Bye Jessica!" I said and hung up.

I did my best to stay out of the public eye for the next week.

Angela met with the producer by herself and drew up a great contract for me. I would e getting $ 45,000 a episode with a chance of increase for following seasons. She dropped it off the following night for me to sign.

I would hang out with Jasper, Jessica, and Rosalie but only when they came over to my place. It started to work. The media stopped talking about me and Jasper and had moved on to Angelina and Brad's new kid.

I only ventured out of my apartment for the pre-production meeting that I was required to attend. Me and Jacob decided to carpool. I picked him up at his house on the other side of town, it was kinda out of the way but I didn't mind. I pulled up his driveway and he was there waiting. He walked up to the Audi and climbed in.

"Hey Jakey!" I greeted him

"Sup Bells?" He responded.

"Not much, I'm just super nervous!" I confessed.

"Wait what? Why would you be nervous? You're a highly praised actress. You have been nominated for Emmys and Golden Globes. What the hell do you have to be nervous about?" He told me.

"Aw thanks Jake but this is my first time doing a show like this. It's new territory for me." I explained to him.

"I get that, but still I promise you will be fine!" He reassured me.

"Thanks hun." I told him with a smile. Within ten minutes I was pulling into the parking lot. Me and Jake climbed out of my car and looked around.

There were very few cars in the parking lot but other then that, the place looked vacant. I knew it wouldn't stay like that for long. Soon it would be filled with cars and the noise of busy workers everywhere.

Jake and I walked into the studio and looked around. There was a desk in the corner with a women sitting at it. We approached her.

"Excuse me…" Jake paused reading the nameplate on the desk "…Heidi, we are here for the pre-production meeting. I'm Jake and this is Bella. Where will we be meeting?" he asked her.

"Oh hello. You're the first actors here. The Director and Producers are waiting in the main conference room. Follow me, I'll show you where it is." She told us. She stood up and started walking away. We took that as a cue to follow her and as such.

She led us down a long hallway. She stopped at the last hallway and opened the door for us. We entered the door and found three men waiting for us.

We advanced towards them to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan." I told them.

"And my name is Jacob Black." Jake told them.

"It is nice to meet you both. We have seen a lot of your work and we know you both are highly qualified for these roles. My name is Daniel, I will be your director." He told us.

"Thank you." I told him with my classic blush, it never fails to make an appearance.

"It's true, you both are excellent." One of the other man told me. "My name is Ralph and my other associate here is Tray. We will be your producers." He continued.

"It is a pleasure to meet all three of you." I told them with a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours" Daniel told me.

"Why don't you take a seat, the others should be joining us soon." He informed us. We did as he said and sat in two of the seven available seats. We all made small talk until there was a knock at the door.

The door opened revealing a short girl. She bounced up to the director and producers and introduced herself as Alice Brandon.

I knew a little about her. She gained her fame as a young actress who had her own Disney show that was extremely popular in the pre-teen set. Because of her ability to constantly land herself on the best dressed lists, she created her own clothing line and it is doing relatively well.

She bounced over to the seat next to me.

"My name is Alice, what yours!" She asked me with a huge smile.

"Umm…Bella. Nice to meet you." I told her. Instead of shaking the hand I had extended to her, she grasped me in a tight hug. I couldn't help but hug her back, she was infectious. Minutes later, the door swung open revealing another face and it was a unpleasant one, the face of Leah Clearwater.

"Oh my GAWD! Why the hell don't you people have Valet?" She screeched as pleasant as always.

"Umm Ms. Clearwater why don't you take a seat and we can discuss matters like once everyone has arrived." Ralph told her.

"Alright, but just know that I am not dropping this!" She declared as I commenced to roll my eyes.

"She is going to be a joy to work with…" Jake whispered into my ear. I giggled earning a glare from Leah herself.

I had had the pleasure of working with her on a movie in the past and believe me when I say pleasure, I really mean annoyance of working with. She was awful. She was selfish, demanding, and most of unpleasant. She didn't even pretend to be nice. It was a miracle she had any work.

"Alright everyone, we are just waiting on the Cullen brothers now, then we can begin." Daniel announced.

As if magic, we heard a knock on the door. It opened to reveal two men. The first was tall and buff. That must be Emmet, he was known to star in action movies and was famous for doing all his own stunts.

The second one who followed him was the one I couldn't take my eyes off of. He was wearing tight skinny jeans with a studded belt, a green DC t-shirt and a pair of checkered black converse but that wasn't what struck me. It was his hair, his Bronze hair. It was the hair I saw at the club, it was the hair I saw at the coffee shop., and apparently it Edward Cullen's hair.

* * *

So whatcha think? I mean it, you review and I will love you forever!


	10. Chapter 10: The Mr Winker

Okay so I know I've been gone a while, sorry about that. Its just that with so few reviews I begin to think you guys dont like the story. Do you? If you do please review. I love the reviews I get now but lets try for more shall we? If I don't start getting more reviews I'm not sure I will continue the story. So review please!

Don't own anything but the plot line.

* * *

What the hell! Who was this guy?

"Alright, now that everyone is here I would like to get started, if you all would take your seats." Daniel announced.

I watched as the bronze beauty made his way to a seat. My eyes stayed glued to him throughout the whole presentation. I was in a whole other world. This inhumanly hot man perplexed me and that is a hard thing to do.

Daniel began passing out a script, and like the other actors there, Edward began flipping through it. About half way through it he stopped.

He raised his head and turned towards me. I was surprised since he hadn't so much as glanced at me through the entire presentation. He caught my stare and winked then went back to reading his script like nothing had happened.

What the hell! I was kinda pissed now. I mean who does that? Just winking at someone and then pretending like nothing ever happened! I mean, come on!

"Bella you ready to go?" I heard Jacob ask me. I nodded and tore my stare away Mr. I wink for no reason. I began gathering my things, I saw that other were too. After I collected my things, Jacob and I made our way back to the car.

As we climbed in I saw that stupid winker climbing into the driver's seat of some fancy silver sports car, of course Mr. Winker would. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Jacob asked me. Oh crap he say that…

"Nothing" I replied internally pleading that he would drop the issue. I had decided I was going to pretend I hadn't even noticed Edward.

"Ummm okay? Want to come back to my place and read over our scripts?" He asked me. I sighed. When was Jacob going to learn that I was not interested in him that way?

"I think I'll pass but thanks." I told him. He was quite for most of the ride back, I think he was a little defeated that I turned him down. Oh well hopefully he would get over it. After I dropped him off it was back to my condo. After parking I headed up to my place. After getting through the door and threw my bag on the counter, grabbed my script, and plopped down on the couch.

I was determined to get half of it memorized tonight, the other half I would memorize tomorrow because we were beginning filming the day after that.

I opened up the first page and began to read.

* * *

Okay so you guys remember what you read at the top right? Review and I will update again. Lets see if we can get the reviews up to thirty? That shouldn't be too hard right?


End file.
